


"You're a reminiscence" [Steve - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: Being the newest addition to the Avengers team and Steve being very strict and bossy with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're a reminiscence" [Steve - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_-We were supposed to meet here, all of us, 10 minutes ago to start this mission. What’s your excuse?_ –Steve asks raising his tone at Agent Reagan.

 _-Hey, take it easy, Clock of the long now. Clint just got here too, is he also gonna get a piece of your mind?_ –Tony Stark retorts.

Steve glares at him.

 _-I’m not fan of tardiness.–_ Steve says walking away; The Avengers follow a few steps behind.

 _-Says the man who was frozen for 70 years._ –Stark mutters at Reagan.

 _-He’s just in a bad mood, I guess._ –Natasha whispers.

 _-Perpetually?_ –Reagan asks. – _Because I’ve been here for 4 months and I still feel rejected by him._

_-Well, imagine not getting laid for 7-_

_-Shhh!_ –Bruce cuts him off. – _You know, guys, I think he can hear you_. –He whispers.

 _-How do you know that?_ –Reagan whispers a few seconds later.

 _-Well, we all know that one story called Peggy Carter. –_ Tony says.

 _He must be brokenhearted then._ She thought.

They all walk in silence while following Steve. Not a minute goes by when Stark speaks again.

_-Maybe he is deaf and he’s just bitter about it; I mean… can you imagine all the earwax one must accumulate during 70 years?_

_-Tony._ –Natasha says disapprovingly.

He shrugs and smiles at Agent Reagan and she knows he’s just trying to make her feel better.

The Avengers board the Helicarrier but Tony grabs Reagan by the wrist.

 _-You’re the newest addition to the team. Maybe he doesn’t trust you yet because on top of that, you’re the youngest. Just do as he says, it’s not as if he was the bubbliest around us anyway._ –He whispers.

She smiles.

_-Thanks, Tony._

He nods with a smirk and walks towards the carrier.

 _-Cap’s got time issues, let’s not push our luck._ –He yells over his shoulder.

She runs to catch up.

 

* * *

_“Don’t touch that”, “Did Fury ask you to do that?”, “That’s not your call”, “Sit down”._

All Agent Reagan could get from Steve were orders during the whole mission.

She was starting to lose her patience.

One more harsh-toned order and she would flip.

 _-One of the propellers has stopped working._ –Bruce announced, meaning they were being attacked.

 _-I will take care of this_. –Said Natasha pulling out her gun, ready for the counter strike. – _Let’s just hope they don’t blow up another-_

A big explosion made her sentence incomplete, and after the loud noise came silence.

The Avengers stare at each other for a few seconds.

 _-Ok, change of plans._ –Natasha says, walking over to the intercom. – _Fury? Do you copy? We’ve lost two propellers. We need to make an emergency landing or we’re gonna crash. I need your authorization to do this… because we’re right above the city._

She raised an eyebrow and looked at her team.

There was no response from Fury.

 _-Maybe we can stabilize the ship._ –Reagan suggests.

 _-No. We need an answer from Fury._ –Steve says _._

 _-Sure, let’s just wait and turn half the city into mashed potatoes._ –She says sitting behind the control panel.

 _-She’s right._ –Stark says suiting up _\- I will get out there and try to stop it, that’ll give her enough time to stabilize it, right?_ –He asks looking at Reagan.

She nods and with that, Stark’s gone.

 _-Wait for instructions!_ –Steve snarls at her.

_-I am perfectly capable of doing this, Captain. This is not my first time flying a big ship._

_-I’ll be you co-pilot._ –Natasha exclaims, making it clear that Steve’s no longer in charge of this mission.

 

* * *

After the successful landing, they return to the Avengers tower.

They all congratulate and thank Agent Reagan for her performance.

All of them, but Steve.

She sees him entering the hallway.

 _-I’ll be back._ –She says to Tony.

 _-Steve!_ –She yells as soon as she enters the corridor.

He keeps walking.

_-Steve!_

She lets out a sarcastic chuckle when he doesn’t stop at her calling.

 _-Why do you have to be such an asshole?_ –She finally flips.

Steve stops and slowly turns around with a look that speaks of nothing but disbelief.

_-What did you say?_

_-I don’t know what it is about me that you hate so fucking much but it wouldn’t hurt to say “good job” every once in a while. No, you know what? I’m asking for too much. You can’t even say “hi” to me. Did they treat you like this when you were the new one? I just need a proper welcome, that’s all._

Her rambling had prevented her from realizing that Steve was now standing in front of her.

He lifted her chin with one finger, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. And it was the first time she had seen a hint of a smile on his face.

 _-The resemblance is uncanny… -_ Steve says.

_-What?_

_-You’re doing a great job, I don’t mean to disrespect you or make you feel bad, but the truth is, Agent Reagan, that I have to keep my distance._

_-I don’t understand._

_-I don’t appreciate the language by the way._ –He says taking a step back.

She furrows her eyebrows.

_-Sorry, i… i shouldn’t have called you that._

He nods and gives his back to her once more, walking in the opposite direction.

- _The last time I felt this way, Sinatra had just been signed by a record label._ –Steve says standing in front of the elevator an pressing a button _. –You’re a reminiscence of a period of my life that I will never forget. You’re just like her._

 _-Who? –_ Agent Reagan asks dumbfounded.

Steve steps inside the elevator and faces her; before the doors close he gives a name which resonates in her head from an earlier talk with Stark; it all dawns on her.

- _Agent Carter._


End file.
